


Bets

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, low key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: If the Conductor had to sit down and be honest, he hates the Annual Movie Awards. The trophies he absolutely loves, but everything else? A bunch of stuck up drivel. For one, having to sit through all these bloody movies.It's bad enough he has to sit through DJ Peck Neck's movie, but heaven's above, at least that idiot knows how to frame a shot. This year seems to be particularly bad, full of movies made by amateurs who don't know what good writing is. It's so bad that, by the time Grooves' movie rolls up, the Conductor is sighing in relief."Excited, darling?"Damn it, he forgot who he was sitting next to.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea, and decided to run with it along with alternate scenarios, thus making it a chapter thing. You'll see.

If the Conductor had to sit down and be honest, he hates the Annual Movie Awards. The trophies he absolutely loves, but everything else? A bunch of stuck up drivel. For one, having to sit through all these  _ bloody movies. _

It's bad enough he has to sit through DJ Peck Neck's movie, but heaven's above, at least that idiot knows how to frame a shot. This year seems to be particularly bad, full of movies made by amateurs who don't know what good writing is. It's so bad that, by the time Grooves' movie rolls up, the Conductor is sighing in relief.

"Excited, darling?"

Damn it, he forgot who he was sitting next to.

He growls at Grooves, glancing over to see that smirking walking disaster. "Don't flatter ya self, I'm just tired of seein' a shaky camera in shots."

The penguin lets out a chuckle, "Oh, believe me, I understand."

The Conductor huffs as the movie starts. Like a majority of Grooves' films, it starts off with a miasma of colors, a synthetic keyboard starting to play. It's still a bunch of musical garbage, but at least it  _ looks  _ appealing to some degree. Of course, the plot is about how music can save the planet. 

The Conductor watches on, dozing off every now and again as it goes on. The film  _ definitely  _ needs more action, way too less conflict for his tastes. Right now, it's some bar scene, so at least the Conductor can appreciate the scenery, and the fact it's near the end.

It pans to a stage, a spotlight in the center. Before he can see Grooves, he hears him. That deep voice singing even deeper, smooth and calm. The Conductor perks up a little, and tells himself it's because Grooves just has a good voice for a country song, one of the older ones he likes. It isn't at all because the Conductor thinks about that voice daily.

Then Grooves slips out from behind the curtain. The penguin is wearing a tight outfit, a leather futuristic, one. It frames his body perfectly, showing off all those delicious curves his rival has, especially that fat arse that the Conductor can't help but stare at.

The Conductor sits up straight, his whole body tensing up as he feels a heat in the pit of his stomach. His throat dries, and he can feel his feathers puffing up.

Oh bloody hell, is he really getting excited  _ now _ ?

His cock certainly thinks so, hardening up nicely at the display of Grooves on screen. The owl swallows, gripping his seat tightly as the penguin runs a flipper down his body as he sings. Even as credits start to play, it stays on Grooves. He keeps singing, those pretty blue eyes looking at the camera with a sultry look that does nothing to help the Conductor.

"Like it, darling?" DJ Grooves asks him, murmuring in his ear. It sends electricity down the owl's spine to hear that voice in his ear. Along with embarrassment that Grooves knows he's hard.

"Shut it." He snarls quietly, not wanting anyone else to notice. He'd die on the spot, after punching Grooves in the face.

At least his movie starts, and he can do his damnedest to forget about this and his current boner. He keeps glancing at Grooves as the movie starts, eyeing up his rival who is still smirking.

Until he's not. That smirk falters and Conductor glances at the screen. It's the beginning scene, when his character is working on a train. His sleeves are rolled up, sweat on his brow as he works, and his shirt halfway undone.

He looks at Grooves again, who is staring, his beak agape and his face red, easy to see with his light coloration. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

The Conductor smirks and leans over, purring, "Like what ye see, peck neck?"

Grooves sucks in a breath and glares. But the Conductor can already see it affecting the penguin, and lordy ain't it a pretty sight. The owl swallows, feeling his pants get tighter as he trails his eyes down. The bulge on Grooves is one that has the Conductor's mouth watering, and he can't help himself as he moves his hand over to Grooves' thigh.

The penguin widens his eyes, staring at Conductor. They look at each other, and the Conductor wonders if he's debating like he is right now, staring at his blushing rival who has a hard on from seeing the other one screen. He gets his answer soon enough, when Grooves spreads his legs and brazenly cups the Conductor's cock through his pants, causing him to bite back a moan.

Neither of them are paying attention to the movie, both looking at the other. Conductor palms Grooves through his pants, squeezing that fat cock and relishing in the choked sound Grooves makes along with the moan of, "Darling…"

"Shush, peck neck." He mutters in his ear, though he squeezes him harder. Grooves retaliates by unbuckling him, causing the Conductor to pause as his dick is fished out of his pants. Skin touches skin as Grooves starts to jerk him off, causing him to sink down in his seat.

The movie rolls on, as people watch. The Conductor is very aware anyone could look at them, see them, see him and Grooves rubbing each other off. A pleasured thrill rolls up his spine at the danger, the idea they could get caught. And, an idea comes in his head, one that makes his cock twitch as he leans over and whispers in Grooves ear.

"First place fucks the loser in yer car." He smirks as Grooves pauses. Grooves has a nice car, a cherry red one with lots of room. And, he has them nice seats.

"Deal." He responds and jerks the Conductor off faster. Conductor rolls his head back, ready to enjoy how Grooves is jerking him off in the middle of a theater. But, he glances at the screen and can tell his movie will end soon. With a groan, he moves Grooves' hand.

"Let's leave now." He mutters, "Not be noticed." He definitely doesn't want people to see his cock out.

Grooves, thankfully, doesn't argue, and in the darkness, they're able to duck over the screen and make it to the hall, where no one is. There, the Conductor pins Grooves to a wall, kissing him harshly. The penguin squeezes his ass, causing him to growl and bite at his neck.

"Desperate?" Grooves moans, bending his head so Conductor can suck and bite his neck.

"More like ready to fuck that hot piece of arse ye have." He mutters back, tugging on that bright coat. He loves the sight of Grooves like this, without his jacket. Already, it feels like so much, seeing those arms and shoulders, and where his white feathers meet blue. He smirks and gropes his rival's chest, enjoying the hot flesh there.

"And- ah, if I win, sweetheart?" Grooves asks him, his eyes dark with lust as he looks at Conductor feeling him up, his face so wonderful red.

"Then I'll be enjoying me a nice, fat cock." He smiles wide, and Grooves raises his brows before smirking and leaning forward. They kiss like teenagers, sloppy and as if this is their first time. Desperately clinging to each other. The Conductor slides his tongue into Grooves' mouth, who tugs on his feathers harshly.

They pull away panting, and he notices that soft look Grooves gives him. His heart flutters and he finds himself leaning in again, their kiss much softer, as he hears the penguin sigh happily.

This is a one time thing, he thinks. This won't happen again. 

The lights turn on. Grooves and the Conductor freeze up as they pull away. He tilts his head as he listens.

"What a showing," he hears someone say, the announcer, "but, we all have been waiting for this,"

You have no idea.

"The winner of the Annual Bird Movie awards is…"


	2. The Conductor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario if the Conductor wins.

"The Conductor!"

The owl smirks as he grabs Grooves' ass, who rolls his eyes and huffs, only to moan when the Conductor squeezes. "Alright,  _ Groooovesy _ , how 'bout we get in ye car, yeah?"

The penguin scowls, but he can still tell he's aroused, and tugs the Conductor's tie to get him to follow. Thank god Grooves parked up front, before the Conductor wastes no time shoving him and Grooves inside. In the backseat, Grooves lays down as the Conductor paws at his sides, nipping his neck. 

"Bloody hell, I've wanted to fuck yer arse for long." He growls, and Grooves chuckles as he palms the Conductor's cock, still out of his pants.

"I can tell, darling." He hums, sliding Conductor's tie off as the owl works on his belt. He shoves Grooves' pants down, and sucks in a breath at the sight of that cock. It's bigger than his, already leaking pre, and he licks his lips.

He spreads Grooves, their hips pressing together. He watches as the penguin gets redder as their cocks rub against each other, as the Conductor grinds against him.

"Ye look good under me, as always." He smirks down at Grooves, seeing his face turning such a nice shade of red. He shifts a bit, stopping his grinding so he can get his hand around that thick cock. He squeezes, loving the gasp that comes from Grooves.

He starts to jerk him off steadily, watching his dick twitch in his hand. The penguin squirms, panting slightly as he moans, "S-sweetheart…"

"Ye like that?" He purrs, squeezing the base of his cock. Grooves moans louder, that angelic voice becoming music to his ears as Grooves comes undone.

He clicks his beak when Grooves shakily pushes his hand away. His face and shoulders are red, panting, "P-please, Conductor...I'll end up finishing too early if we go on." His laugh is breathless, and heat goes right down to the Conductor's cock as he hears him.

"Fine." He scoffs, and situated himself next to Grooves. He first shoves those ugly shades off him, smirking as Grooves blinks. "I wanna see ya face."

He holds his hand up, his fingers tracing the tip of Grooves' beak, who understands instantly, eyes going dark as he opens his mouth. He slides his fingers in, and Grooves sucks, licking them.

"Good boy, get 'em wet." He mumbles, sliding them in deeper. Grooves eagerly takes them, and the Conductor swallows hard as he imagines his cock in that mouth instead of his fingers.

Another time, maybe.

He pulls them away, getting Grooves to spread his legs as he slowly pushes a finger into him. The penguin grunts, as he's slowly stretched out, another finger soon added. He tries to get him nice and ready, even if he's panting and feeling hot because Grooves keeps moaning such sweet sounds. His own cock is throbbing with need, and the owl finally drags his fingers out of Grooves, unable to wait anymore.

He pushes into him, pleasure shooting up his spine over how  _ tight  _ Grooves is. The penguin is moaning, as the Conductor pants and inches his way inside. "Oh,  _ peck _ -"

The heat is heavenly, absolutely amazing. He hasn't had sex in awhile, but he can't remember the last time it felt so good. Grooves just keeps gasping, grinding his hips back onto the Conductor's dick. He shivers, grinding back against the penguin who groans, "Oh,  _ darling _ !"

It's so much, his vision whitens and he gasps as he comes. He buries himself in Grooves, gasping and grunting as he fills the other.

He pants, leaning heavily against Grooves, who is blinking. He nudges the Conductor, only to sigh and go, "That fast? Really?"

"Hold yer damn horses." He mumbles, catching his breath before he slowly starts to grind again, his cock quickly hardening up. Grooves moans softly, a purr coming from his as he whispers, "Oh…"

The Conductor grinds against Grooves, enjoying that amazing arse as he fucks it. His whole body feels hot and he growls low in his throat, reaching down to squeeze Grooves ass. The penguin gasps and moans, making the Conductor smirk as he squeezes harder. "Ye look real good like this, Grooves."

"Yeah?" His laugh is breathy, his voice husky as he leans against the Conductor. He tilts his head and Conductor takes the opportunity to bite his neck, hearing that gorgeous gasp.

He starts thrusting, just to hear more of those noises. To hear Grooves gasp and moan, that smooth voice straining and dripping with lust. A part of his wishes he could record this voice for later, to remember the feeling of fucking Grooves, squeezing his hips and thighs.

"O-oh, god, oh, d-darling-" Grooves is rambling, as Conductor slams his cock into him, squeezing his hips, "a-almost there, oh-"

He pins Grooves down, growling and moaning as he thrusts into him. He pistons in and out of him fast, watching the penguin's eyes roll back as he squeezes around him. In two more thrusts, Grooves orgasms, a high whine leaving him as a rope of cum shoots from his cock, making him a beautiful mess the Conductor stares at as he rails him. He thrusts into him hard and fast, his own heart hammering away as he tries to memorize Grooves like this.

His pleasure overwhelms him, and he yells Grooves name as he slams inside of him, burying his cock in deep. He clings to Grooves, his whole body tensing as he comes.

Seconds pass, Grooves and Conductor panting as they look at each other. Grooves face is red, his eyes shining as he gives a lopsided smile. The Conductor himself feels his face getting hot and he can't help but lean forward, kissing the penguin. He leans against him, and finds himself being held as Grooves returns the kiss.

They don't say anything to each other. The Conductor is thankful for that, not ready to think about his actions. Right now, he nuzzles into Grooves' chest, who rubs his back. Right now, they can stay here in this car, slowly drifting off. 

He can deal with the fallout tomorrow.


	3. DJ Grooves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario if DJ Grooves wins.

"DJ Grooves!"

The Conductor falters, shocked by the name. He stands there, as Grooves laughs and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Well, you heard them, darling."

His voice is low in his ear, making him flush hard as he realizes now what is going to happen. God damn him and his arousal. The owl swallows, finding it hard to move.

"Still want this?" Grooves asks him, blinking now, pulling away. The Conductor quickly grabs his hands and tugs him away from the theatre. He won, and Conductor was the one to name the game.

Besides...he can't lie, he's thought of it. Of Grooves holding him down. The penguin is bigger than him, and he's felt that large cock against his own now, and he knows he wants that.

"Speak to me, sweetheart." Grooves says softly, as the Conductor marches to his car. The owl rubs his neck, clearing his throat. "I, ah, want this. Hurry up."

His face is so red, and Grooves smiles at him, leaning forward. He's pinned to the car now, gasping as a knee slides between his legs, letting him grind against it. He's suddenly being kissed by Grooves, a tongue sliding into his mouth as he gasps.

His arousal is quickly clouding any judgment he has about this, making him grind down against Grooves without any shame, desperate to feel more of this. He's suddenly being picked up, his legs wrapping around Grooves as they continue to make out. He has no idea when the door was opened, but he's suddenly in the car, panting as his pants are tugged off.

"Need you out of these, darling." Grooves' voice is so low right now, husky in a way that goes straight to the Conductor's dick. He quickly rips his coat and shirt off, as Grooves gets everything else off him. He feels like some rebellious teenager, naked in his boyfriend's pick up truck, and it makes him nervously laugh.

"Alright?" Grooves asks him, rubbing his thighs. He spreads himself, nodding. "Ye, ye, go on…"

He has no idea what to expect. But it's not Grooves lifting up his hips, getting his legs on his shoulders. The Conductor grunts, as he's now almost upside down, "Grooves, what the  _ peck- _ "

He lets out a choking sound as a hot tongue slides inside of him. His whole body tenses, as his face goes red as he realizes  _ what  _ Grooves is doing. He shakily claws at the seat, as that tongue slides deeper inside of him.

" _ Grooves! _ " He gasps, squeezing around his head. The Conductor has  _ never  _ felt this, a tongue inside of him like this. Never has had anyone do this, but  _ oh dear lord _ , it feels good. His cock twitches, and he grinds against the penguin's face.

Grooves rubs lazy circles into his side, as he eats him out. It makes him feel foolish for being so turned on by this, when Grooves is so lazy with all his movements. But how the  _ peck  _ can anyone  _ not  _ think this is hot? Oh, god, that tongue is curling inside him, and it's like nothing else. It makes him squirm and reach for Grooves, burying his claws in his afro.

" _ Peck _ !" He moans, groaning as his pleasure builds. It builds with each lick, every time Grooves even touches him. He never felt so hot before, so needy, so desperate. He whines, his voice straining, "Grooves-"

He gasps as Grooves starts jerking him off, still thrusting his tongue inside of him. It makes him cling to Grooves, gasping and panting as that pleasure keeps growing, faster and faster until-

He comes, gasping and moaning as his seed spills onto his chest. He whines as Grooves keeps going, squeezing his cock and ass.

When he pulls away, both of them are red and panting. Grooves gives him a lopsided smile and the Conductor blushes hard, trying to ignore it.

"Ready?" Grooves asks as he lowers him, and the Conductor glances down. During that, Grooves had gotten his cock free, and he stares at it, his own dick already starting to harden up again at the sight. He nods.

Grooves pushes in slowly, agonizingly slow. The Conductor's toes curl as he feels that nice burn, that stretch as he's slowly filled. He hasn't done this sort of thing in  _ awhile  _ and Grooves is definitely one of the bigger blokes he's been with. He shudders, tightly gripping the penguin's shoulders.

More and more push in, stretching him and making him feel like he's being split open. Oh, peck, it's divine, and he moans loudly. He forces Grooves closer, so he can claw and tug at the feathers on his back, clicking his beak as each inch of his cock pushes in.

If feels like ages when he finally reaches the hilt, and he groans and buries his face in Grooves' shoulder, panting, "Fuck me."

He starts to thrust, making Conductor gasp and moan as he feels it. It shakes him to his very core, how steady Grooves is. All he can do is pay attention to that sweet push and pull, as he's fucked into the seat. His whole body is on fire with pleasure.

"F-faster." He snaps, his voice rising. He wants more, so much more.

"So impatient." Grooves groans, keeping his pace.

"Bloody  _ move _ !" Grooves starts thrusting faster in the middle of his sentence, making him yell and claw at his back. He's held down by Grooves, being fucked by that huge cock and feeling his own arousal spiking so quickly.

"Y-you second rate director." He moans and snarls, his head dizzy with lust. Grooves slams into him and the pleasure is burning him with how good it feels. "Ye gaudy primadonna."

Grooves fucks him without a care in the world, using him, urged on by the Conductor screaming and yelling. The owl can only focus on this, this wonderful feeling of being fucked so wonderfully.

"I  _ hate  _ you," he growls and grinds against Grooves, so desperate for release. Desperate for this pleasure to go on. Desperate for Grooves. Grooves pants above him, fucking him fast and furiously. 

The Conductor watches him, how red Grooves is, how blue his eyes are. His feathers and hair are a mess and he acknowledges being smug about that, about messing up his image. He smells the cologne he's wearing and a part of him is so excited that this smell will cling to him after this. That no matter what happens, people will  _ know  _ they were together.

"I love you." He moans it, soft and bitterly, so upset at himself. But the pleasure is overwhelming,  _ Grooves  _ is overwhelming. The penguin stares, widens his eyes and slams into him, and they watch each other, groaning and gasping as their orgasms hit. The Conductor feels heat spread over him, as Grooves buries his cock inside of him and fills him. As his own orgasm wrecks him, makes him feel so weak and desperate.

When it's over, the high gone, they stare, panting. He watches Grooves, who looks away, furrowing his brows.

Damn it.

He sighs and pats the penguin. "In the morning." He mumbles, much too tired to fight with this. Grooves frowns, but nods.

They both know the Conductor will leave in the morning.


End file.
